


Sister Of The Commander

by BLAKEGOLD



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/F, Lexa has a sister, alternate universe - the 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLAKEGOLD/pseuds/BLAKEGOLD
Summary: I am someone who should be forgotten, but who can be forgotten when you’re the sister of Heda, commander of the twelve clans?Running away only works for so long, I suppose.Forgotten, it sounds so nice, but no one ever lets me run. I think now it’s about time I face my real enemies. And myself.





	1. Welcome Home

Unknown POV  
Everything was pitch black, I thought I was about to enter the gates of hell. The first thing I realized was that I was not okay in the slightest. 

My stomach burned and stung like a thousand flaming hot arrows had pierced the same spot over and over again. My breathing seemed even, but not calm. 

I didn't know if anyone was watching me or where I was, and I wasn't going to open my eyes and risk someone attacking. 

No one was to be trusted. I had been on my own for years, I wasn't going to start trusting now. That's when the smell hit my powerful nose. Grounder. 

I was in grounder territory, there was no getting out of this without a fight. I smelt someone to my right. I only assumed I was in a bed from the feeling of animal furs around my damaged body. She wasn't too far away, if I got up now and bit through the pain, maybe I could knock them off their feet and slip away before any real panic. My breathing started to increase, but I tried to calm it down so they wouldn't notice I was awake. It seems it worked because nothing happened for a few seconds. 

Voices. A good distance away but closing in fast. It was now or never or I might as well be dead. I opened my eyes with such speed that my eyes had to adjust for a few seconds. Then I jumped up quickly, ignoring the seeping pain from my stomach. I moved to the grounder within in seconds, teeth bared, eyes changing color to a deep, speckled gold as rage set in, consuming my body. 

I grabbed the grounder by their neck before they could get a hold of their weapon. I pushed them up the wall, teeth still showing, ready to make a kill. Before the grounder could pass out, she grabbed a long, skinny metal stick. And before I could do anything, the stick lit up with electricity and went right to my stomach where the wound was. Even I couldn't bite through that pain. I released her neck and she took the chance to side sweep my foot. So much for escaping, I thought. Before she could get a punch to my face and knock me out, I heard a dominating voice all too familiar. 

"STOP. Indra that's enough, leave us both. All of you." 

As she and two guards left the room, I had time to really relax and realize how bad of shape I was in. I could also realize who was still by the door, not moving too closely in hopes of not angering me any more than I already was.

"Did you do this?" I asked her with venom in my tone as I looked at my wounded stomach that was already starting to leak more blood through the bandages. 

"I didn't want to, but you always seem to put up a fight," she said monotonously, but I could hear the slight sarcasm. 

"Ya, well, I didn't exactly ask to be brought back here now did I? I was fine on my own", I told her, a little calmer now. 

"You were bound to get caught at some point Grey, it was just a matter of time. My scouts were already close to your camp before I had Indra take you in."

"Everyone is always close to finding out about me, you know what I am Lexa, there's no way around that. Why did you really take me after a year?" I questioned. 

"Things are getting unstable. I've just gotten word from the scouts near TonDC that something has fallen from the sky. And that people seem to have made camp around it. I need someone who can do what they can't. The 12 clans want blood." She said as she sat down on the bed in front of me while I still laid on the floor, gaining my energy back. 

"What do you need me to do?" I knew I was never going to escape my duty. I could never really leave Lexa even if I wanted to. We were blood and kin. She was my other half as I was hers. 

I got up slowly and looked at her. She had concern in her eyes as I clutched my stomach while blood seeped through my hand and tattered clothes. I told her I was fine, but she just looked at me like I was a "branwoda". I hobbled over to the side of the bed where she sat and let her change my bandages. It would take a while for the wound to heal but I was strong and suffered worse before. But for now, I could use the rest, and I knew that things were going to get hectic once I woke up. Might as well enjoy the peace while I can. 

————————————————————————————————————————  
Grey POV

When I woke up, I was still in the same bed as before, with furs covering my whole body. It felt nice and warm, something I wasn't used to. I was still tired and exhausted as my body tried to heal, but I could only sleep for so long. My duties came first. 

I sat up slowly, trying not to grimace at the pain that still plagued my abdomen. It had new bandages and that was the first time I realized that I had no shirt on, except for the usual binder around my chest. I also had my usual boy shorts on and no pants. The no shirt or pants showed off the muscle that was everywhere on my body. My six-pack was on full display, along with my toned arms and legs. It wasn't a bad sight, and I never had an issue showing it off. I learned to be confident knowing it struck fear into anyone's eyes seeing a short, 18-year-old girl that could knock out the best warrior in the coalition. Enough praise, I thought, I need to get up and find Lexa and get some information. 

As I sat up and looked around, my eyes came to rest on a sleeping woman in her armor on the couch across the room. Apparently, I didn't have to look very far for my sister. As much as it bothered me having her bring me here forcefully, it melted my heart knowing she still loved me and wanted to protect me at all costs. Even risking sleeping in my quarters instead of overseeing in the throne room.

I slowly got up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the pain. She looked so peaceful on the couch and I can't help but smile a little. Things might get messy, but it's hard not to feel a little warm inside knowing I'm finally back home. I don't have to hunt for small meat, or constantly move around because of nearby villages.

While I was reminiscing, Lexa started to wake up. She was groggy and there was evident sleep in her bright, green eyes. Mine was the same color, if not a little brighter, something good about genetics. 

Lexa looked around a little remembering that she was in my quarters, not hers. She looked back at me and we locked eyes for a few seconds. We could see past the hard, stoic walls we had built up over the years and could see that we were both worried and excited. Worried about what was to come with treaties and the coalition, but also excited to finally be together again. It felt like hours that she was staring at me. She got up off the couch, eyes still on mine, as she moved to where I was sitting on the bed. 

She noticed that I was still clutching my stomach while she sat down next to me. Close enough that our knees and shoulders were touching. It was small contact but was so needed. She grabbed my hand from my stomach and replaced it with her own. She used her other hand to push my shoulder down so I was laying on my back on the bed. Only I was allowed to see how impossibly gentle she could actually be. But she knew if anyone else saw, it would ruin her image as Heda. That's why it was always alone, behind closed doors. 

She smiled at me, never moving her hands. And I could see a hint of sparkle in her eyes from the tears that her threatening to leak. She moved to the other side of the bed, on my right. She quickly removed some of her armor until she was just in a plain shirt and pants. Once lying down on the bed, she rolled me over to the side that wasn't hurting. She scooted closer to me and wrapped her arm around my waist as carefully as she could. It felt so nice to be in someone's arms again, especially my sister's, knowing she was always gonna be there no matter what. And I was going to do the same. For the first time in months or even years, I fell asleep immediately out of pure exhaustion but also knowing I was safe for once. I was never going to let my guard down, just like Lexa wouldn't either. But being with each other was something we haven't had in a long while. And it felt content to sleep peacefully. 

Now I just have to worry about what's going to happen with these people that Lexa seems to be worried about. Sounds like I have my work cut out for me.


	2. Meetings

Blake POV

Waking up was painful and stiff from staying in the same position all night. My bandages need to be changed from the dried blood underneath. 

I lean myself up on my elbows looking around the room. My stomach grumbles all of a sudden and I can finally realize how hungry I've been. I could eat an entire horse at this point. At that exact moment, Lexa comes into the room still in her shirt and pants, no armor with a tray of assorted meats. I hadn't even realized she had left the bed. It must be late in the morning then. 

"I didn't think you be would be up yet," she said as she stopped at the foot of the bed and set the tray down on the furs.

"I brought your favorite, you need to eat". 

"I need information", I say sternly as I reach for the pieces of rabbit meat. "What are we up against? How many scouts have you sent out? How many have set camp? Do they seem threatening?" I ramble on and on until Lexa brings a hand up to signal to be quiet. I immediately oblige having it be a habit from earlier years. She sighs and waits for me to take a breath and calm down. I do, and she continues in a calm tone. 

"I've sent parties of scouts out to monitor the intruders. They've been camped out for a few weeks keeping track of activity. They seem to be non-hostile, for now. But I fear they're starting to plan something now that they know they aren't alone", she said monotonously. 

I listen intently and cling to every word until she reaches that last sentence. My hand stops the rabbit meat going to my mouth, my jaw hanging open. "They know we exist? How? I swear your scouts know nothing of stealth", I say incredulously. 

"The skai people have been dangerous, getting close to borders, starting wars without a whim of consequence. The scouts had no choice but to interfere. They weren't seen, but the skai people know they are not alone now." Her voice was still monotonous, but I could hear the slightest worry in her words. 

"Where do we go from here? If they're getting that close to borders, soon villages will interfere, but this time they'll be seen and we'll have a war." I said bluntly but she already knew this. 

"I plan on having a meeting with their leader, but before we organize the warriors going, we are having a meeting with the ambassadors".

"We?" I didn't think she'd throw me into this head-on. Especially considering most of them don't know me. They'll think something is off if they see me with the Heda. 

"Yes, we. You are just as important in this matter as everyone else", she takes a shaky breath. There was something she wasn't telling me. "They've also been getting more...non-compliant with my way of doing things. I need someone who can make them listen to reason. They only want blood right now, and I can't allow that".

So there is was. People obviously didn't agree with the way of not immediately going to war and shedding blood everywhere they went. That's how everyone grew up. It would take some time, but we'd make them listen. And we'll do it together from now on.

————————————————————————————————————————  
Blake POV

After a few hours of eating and catching up on more detailed information, we went to the throne room for the meeting. We were preparing for the ambassadors to arrive and complain about the changes. No one was here yet, but that gave me time to get ready. 

Lexa took her seat on her throne looking royal and intimidating immediately. I took my spot on top of a piece of vertical woods in between two other pillars that held up the floor of the tower. 

She had the idea of me hiding and looking like a child (which I was) so that no one suspected me to be dangerous or have any relation to Lexa. It would shock them and give me the best element of surprise if they defied her. I had my usual knife in my hands, twirling it around my fingers out of habit. It calmed me somehow, probably from always living in danger. 

Lexa looked up at me on her left and gave me the slightest smile on the side of her mouth but I saw it and returned it with a smirk, knowing I was gonna have some fun. I was somewhat hidden but anyone that really looked could see me. But no one would until I wanted to be seen. 

After a few more minutes of relaxing and waiting, the ambassadors started to stroll in a line and took their usual seats, waiting for Heda to address any matters first. I looked at her expectantly like everyone else. 

"Thank you for coming ambassadors, I would like to address a singular problem that involves all of us. Everyone should know of the skai people that have arrived a few weeks ago...", she was about to continue, but the Azgeda ambassador spoke up louder than Lexa, "These savages need to be dealt with. They don't belong here and think they can just take what they want. They need to be taught a lesson," he spat his words out with venom while looking right at Lexa with anger in his eyes. I looked back at her and she kept a neutral expression, not letting her anger out until necessary. I wouldn't doubt if he already had some warriors lined up to kill the skai people now. 

"We will do this peacefully for now. I have set up warriors to go into the camp non-hostile and talk there. We will then see where they stand, peace or war," she said with power while still keeping a neutral face. She's grown a lot since I've left. 

"They need to be exterminated. I won't watch an obvious hostile talk of peace when they are obviously lying and waiting for the chance to strike." This was getting out of hand. He started to walk toward her as he yelled this with anger. He was overstepping some boundaries. 

Before he could go on with his complaints, Lexa raised her hand signaling everyone to be quiet and also for me to put my knife to good use. He never stopped striding toward Lexa. He would stop soon enough. Lexa was just watching him stomp to her, still neutral expression. Her hands behind her back, waiting for the inevitable. As he got to the stairs and put his foot on the first step, my knife sliced through the air with complete accuracy and speed that if you blinked you would've missed it. No one saw it coming as my knife went straight through the foot on the step and stopped him in his tracks. He screamed out in pain from the surprise and fell to his knees immediately.

Everyone gasped out in shock, they didn't see it coming either. Some stood up trying to get some kind of answer. Other kept their seat knowing he deserved what he got. Lexa just kept her green eyes on the ambassador with a little smirk on her face. She dipped her back to his level and grabbed his chin with her hand, making him look slightly up at her. She growled through clenched teeth loud enough for everyone to hear, "I will not tolerate such defiance. Make me look like a fool again and I will not hesitate to tell her to go for your head." 

You could hear him gulp in fear and terror. This is the part of the commander that no one wanted to see. It usually meant death, but an ambassador was important and he should learn his lesson after this. 

"Yes, Heda." He was no longer as confident as before and submitted to her instantly with her eyes boring into his own.

"She?", one of the ambassadors that I looked and saw was Floukru spoke up saying what everyone else was wondering. 

Lexa looked up from the Azgeda ambassador and dropped her hand from his chin and resumed her usual stance, hands behind her back. He fell forward a little not making any sudden moves, including taking the knife out of his foot. 

"Yes she...Blake." She called me down and I silently fell from the wood piece and landed effortlessly on my feet. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Lexa with no expression on my face waiting for the explanation. I would've smirked but I wanted them to see me as dangerous. Everyone gasped in shock, everyone except the Azgeda who kept his head low.

"Anyone who feels it is their duty to defy me will either face myself or her. We will march to the skaikru's camp and seek their leader. And we will discuss peace unless it turns hostile. We have our weapons, but keep them sheathed until absolutely necessary. Anyone who disobeys with be promptly dealt with. Do I make myself clear?" She sounded demanding and dominant and it's exactly what everyone needed to obey right now. 

"Yes, Heda!" They all said in unison with their undivided attention. The only person who didn't speak was the Azgeda still looking down at his bleeding foot. The blood was starting to seep down the stairs. Boy, that was gonna be a pain to clean up. 

Lexa looked back down at him and grabbed him by the chin again to make him look up at her completely. He was starting to cry, speckles of water tinging the end of his eyes. 

"I said, do I make myself clear?" She was getting impatient now. Sooner or later, he was gonna get kicked off the tower and it would be justified. 

"Yes, Heda," this time you could hear the crack in his voice. It made me slightly smirk knowing he wasn't going to cause any trouble. At least not yet. 

"Good, you are all dismissed. We will march in 3 days' time. It will be a small party, so most of you will not need warriors. I will take myself and Blake, and few of my seconds. That will be all." 

Everyone started to file up, but they were hesitant to get up, but once they did, they got out of the room fast without seeming desperate. 

"Bring this man to Nyko. He has learned his lesson enough." She dropped his chin and a few guards stood him up and dragged him away. The knife was still intact with his foot and he was losing a lot of blood, but he would live. I made sure not to hit anything major. Just enough for some good pain. And enough so that he wouldn't even think about defying anything for a while. 

Lexa looked back at me for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. Once the guards were out of the room as well, she stuck her hand out toward me intending me to take it. I did without hesitation and this time I smiled. She smiled back, a bit more than just the usual upturn of her lips. 

We headed out of the throne room with me in front. I knew where we going, her quarters. She knew after everything I wasn't going to be alone. And I didn't want to be alone this time.

We got to her quarters and she opens the big, glass double doors and closed them behind me. I immediately took my place on her bed, spreading my whole body across the furs. It felt nice, but the smile on my face turned to a laugh as she laughed with me too. I wasn't even gonna bother changing into something more comfortable and neither was she. She just wanted to make sure I was safe and never leave my side again. I was ok with that. She got to the side of the bed and half pushed half shoved me over, making sure not to push too hard on the still-healing wound of course. It was getting better and in the next few days, it would be completely healed. Just a battle scar left. 

She made sure I was the little spoon and that I was comfortable. I fell asleep immediately, the heaviness of my eyes and the warmth of my sister being too much on my exhausted body. I knew she wouldn't fall asleep just yet, wanting to make sure no dangers lurked around or snuck up unexpectedly. It was nice knowing she still cared this much about me. And that was my last thought before I completely fell into the dream world.


End file.
